Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning device, and more particularly to a recycling cleaning device.
Description of the Prior Art
Most of the time, when cleaning an object, people wash the object in a specific place, for example, a kitchen counter. When cleaning mechanical components, people need to use specific cleaning liquid because of oil stains and scraps attached on the mechanical components. To prevent liquid containing greasy dirt from being discharged directly and polluting the environment, people are asked to use a specific cleaning device which has the functions of providing the cleaning liquid and preserving the waste liquid. This type of cleaning device is disclosed in TW370903.
However, in this type of prior arts, a user needs to be beside the cleaning device to use the cleaning device. If the user moves the cleaning device to his/her side, the cleaning device which has greater volume occupies working space and hinders the user from work, and the cleaning device is not suitable to be used in small shops or at home. In addition, the cleaning liquid in this type of cleaning device cannot be recycled and is not cheap, so it is not economical for the user to use this type of cleaning device.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.